


拆礼物

by SugarDowney



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 铁虫；双总裁。分别是616白罐x全新全异帕总，尽管原宇宙不在一起，但他们szd！（虽然没标fandom，可我也没打tag啊？盯着我有意思吗？）（嗯嗯嗯？）





	拆礼物

白罐x帕总  
拆礼物  
“那么……我要开始拆我的‘礼物’了。”  
“‘礼物’？你还真会形容，帕克总裁。”男人的手被蛛网结实地绑住，正装倒是穿得整整齐齐。连领带的结都没散开的那种。  
“哈，但这就是我的生日愿望。”彼得说道，他一抬腿就跨坐到对方身上，拉起领带，和安东尼接了个吻。“我知道，你会满足我的。”他非常双关地眨了眨眼睛。  
“是，你知道。我满足你的方法有很多种——”  
安东尼的话随着彼得撕开白衬衫的动作顿住，他瞥了一眼彼得现在的姿势和动作，挑了下眉：“但是，我不确定真的有这种必要。”  
“闭嘴亲爱的。”彼得笑着吻他，用力咬安东尼的嘴唇。要说，蜘蛛力量用来对付一件白衬衫也太屈才了，纽扣崩落，砸在地板上磕出响声。造成不了什么杀伤力，只不过让气氛更火热了一点。  
地板上还放着一个奶油蛋糕，彼得不太爱吃甜，只是看在安东尼送的份上才收下了它。他保持着一个征服者的姿势，一手拉扯着安东尼已经散开的领带，另一只手顺着床沿摸了下去，在蛋糕上胡乱抓来一把奶油。  
安东尼微不可查地皱了下眉，但他的那句“宝贝你想干嘛”还没来得及说出来，彼得就再次亲了过来。他好像把自己当成一颗糖衣炮弹，帕克总裁身高六英尺，除去他的蜘蛛侠身份之外，隐藏在西装之下的挺拔身材也不容小觑。这么一个不太好惹的总裁，跨坐在男人身上，认真地品尝自己那份“生日礼物”，让公司员工看见恐怕会大跌眼镜。  
一边在亲，彼得的手顺着敞开的衬衫摸了进去。放在平时，这是安东尼才会拥有的特权，对方喜爱他的身体，嘴唇曾经降落在彼得身上的每一处伤疤上面，换做现在，彼得对他同样感到热爱。  
沾了奶油的手一路从结实的胸肌摸了下去，浓厚的白色霜状覆盖对方近古铜色的皮肤，造成的视觉刺激令彼得感到喉咙有些发干。他又在按着安东尼的腹肌摸了几把，被男人沉着嗓音说了一句“你还真是色到不行”。  
彼得直起身来，舔着嘴唇把手又放回了安东尼的胸口位置。反应堆在他的手掌底下掩着，彼得用指腹温柔地擦过它的表面，奶油随之留下几抹模糊的指痕。  
“弄脏了。”他抬起眼来，满脸无辜。然而安东尼才不会在这时候随便相信总裁先生。  
果然，彼得一说完就埋下头去。从安东尼的视角，他仅能看到对方深棕的发旋，接着是濡湿触感划过反应堆周围的皮肤，曾经有炮弹碎片想要通过那里进入他的心脏，而彼得的动作就像是想要靠着此时此刻的吮吸将它们再次带走。  
安东尼闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。要不是彼得用蛛丝暂时捆住了他的手，安东尼一定会抓着彼得的头发和他接吻，吸他的舌头，咬他的嘴唇，再用力的干他，让彼得为了他而疯狂，而抛开理智，心里眼里都只有他。  
“知道吗，我想这么做很久了。”彼得冲他歪了歪头，“每次，我都搞不懂这里到底有什么好吸的。”说着，他试着捏了捏安东尼一边饱满的胸肌，表情又有点微妙的变化，自顾自地点头评价道：“嗯，不过手感倒是挺好的。我喜欢这样。”  
“因为每一次只要我吸你这里，你就会变得有点……嘶，你别咬我。”安东尼用低哑的声音制止道，结果彼得根本就不听。  
不听就算了，他干脆嘴巴和手都用上了。一边自我满足地摸着安东尼，揉捏他从胸口到腹部的每一块结实肌肉，先前沾到安东尼身上的奶油被他舔走，还象征性地在男人的胸肌上留了个牙印。  
“我怎么样？”  
彼得挑衅地看着他，“有本事你就继续说下去。”  
“怎么，你现在要和我来那套吗？——‘过生日的人最大’？”安东尼被蛛丝缚住的只有双手，下半身还是拥有绝对自由权的，他挺腰往上顶了顶，用勃起的性器去蹭彼得的屁股。  
到了现在，彼得还连皮鞋都没脱掉。西裤也好好地穿在身上。但是这一点都不妨碍他配合安东尼的动作，他把手按在安东尼的胸肌上，一边沉下腰来让自己能完全地坐到那个东西上面，控制着腰身起落的节奏要比平时做爱更慢一点，毕竟彼得的目的只是在于想要隔着几层面料感受它而已。  
“你的老二硬得快爆炸了，我就知道你好这一口。”彼得用两只手抓起安东尼的衣领，他们先是接吻，安东尼在这个吻中加快了隔着西裤顶弄他的速度，顶得他觉得自己腿根发软。讲真，这样爽透了，彼得几乎不怀疑自己会直接射在裤子里。  
他强压住射精的快感，离开安东尼的嘴唇，转而去亲安东尼的脖子。在对方的颈侧肆意种着草莓，带着一股正牌男友才敢有的嚣张，well，他很清楚安东尼第二天还有很多会议要开，有很多人要见，但是那又怎么样呢？  
“——我过生日，所以我最大。”彼得居高临下地说，又重复了一遍这样的话。  
“好，所以你还不快点拆掉‘礼物’的最后一点包装？”安东尼极为暗示性地朝下瞥了一眼。他的性器已然将西裤顶出鼓包。“来吃掉我，宝贝。用你那张怎么都喂不饱的小嘴来吃掉daddy的大东西。”  
“操操操，你这个野兽。”彼得低声骂道，却三两下就扯开了安东尼的西裤——说真的，就从这时候的表现看来，明明是蜘蛛侠本人更具有兽性一点。  
“你明天得赔我一套西装。”安东尼说。  
彼得正在忙着抓住安东尼的那根东西，它已经开始流水了，硬得不行。“自己拿我的卡去刷。”他敷衍地说。  
“你他妈真是……”安东尼不知道自己该吐槽什么。“很诚实的‘直男反应’。”  
“是吗？”彼得开始撸着手里的东西，用拇指轻轻捏住饱满的肉冠，受到刺激的马眼又流出前液，用手套弄的时候会弄出咕啾的声音。  
“我只是想快一点而已，”彼得脱掉了自己的西裤，相当不看重地将内裤和它揉成一团，随手扔开。“快点快点，”他故意小声催促着自己的动作，然后抬起头来冲安东尼笑，难得地露出一颗虎牙来。“我想快点吃掉你嘛，daddy。”  
Fuck，那他还有什么话好说？即便这家伙有时候实在是“直男”得要命，不够浪漫也不够细心，可安东尼的帕克总裁有着全世界最甜蜜的一张笑脸。  
“你最好是真的快一点。”  
再坐下来的时候，他肆无忌惮展示着自己的身体，肉色的性器就那么抵在安东尼的腹股沟上。已经完全勃起的海马体是有些重量的，随着彼得将手指插入自己后穴扩张的动作，而一上一下地点着头打晃。  
他的手指上还沾着奶油，气味甜腻腻的，指节塞进身后那个又湿又软的地方时，彼得甚至觉得自己的指头像在操着一块奶油蛋糕。这里是他的甜蜜点，也是只有安东尼一个人知道的弱点，能让蜘蛛侠变成某人的专属甜心。  
正在他专心用手指操开自己的时候，彼得仰头喘着气，一睁开眼睛，却发现对方的眼中恰巧闪过一道蓝色微光。那是绝境刚被使用过的痕迹。  
“——等等，不许录像！”彼得立刻说道。  
安东尼恶劣地勾起嘴角，“太晚了亲爱的。在你‘自私’地让自己爽个不停的时候，我已经全都保存下来了。”  
“你真是太过分了……”  
彼得拧着眉头说道，他的表情有些微微的痛苦，因为说话的同时，他正扶着安东尼的那根东西往自己的身体里顶进去。  
几根手指实在是没法和安东尼的尺寸比，彼得必须清晰地感受着自己的穴口被对方粗壮的性器一点点顶开的感觉。  
“好胀……我，我好像不太行。”彼得湿着眼睛说，他就这么停住了动作。  
“……宝贝。别开这种玩笑。”安东尼指出，“你昨晚明明就吃得很开心，虽然一直叫着‘好大’，但还是认认真真地吃下去了。”  
彼得难得有些脸红，“你还真是一丁点廉耻心都没有。”  
“我不需要那些东西。”安东尼见他放松了一点，便趁机挺起腰来，性器一下子全根没入，中途顶到了前列腺的位置。让彼得的腰立刻就软了大半。  
“我只需要知道，怎么让你开心就好。”安东尼低声说，“帕克总裁，努力点——动动你的屁股，好好吃下去。”  
彼得用了几秒钟来回复神智，他抵在安东尼腹部的性器因为刚才的刺激而狠狠跳动了一下。眼角也快渗出泪水。“你这个混蛋。”他抓着安东尼的衣领再次吻了上去，同时抬起屁股让那根东西几乎滑出穴口，然后重重地坐下去。  
“操，你棒极了。浪得要命。”安东尼在接吻的间隙夸奖他。  
彼得稍微直起身来，抓住床头后边的木板，以此来保持更适宜的重心。超级英雄无论是柔韧性还是耐力都好到难以想象，况且彼得已经做了这么多年的蜘蛛侠，他太清楚该如何调动自己身上的每一块肌肉来达到目的了。  
当安东尼挺腰向上顶的时候，彼得必然会默契地塌下腰来将那个东西吞得更深；他跨坐在男人的身上摇着屁股，每一次起落都把自己操得很爽，节奏和力度都是只有力量强者才能掌握到的程度。  
最后快射出来的时候，彼得还是帮安东尼弄开了蛛丝。没别的原因，他就是喜欢在高潮的时候能被他男朋友抱着而已。  
“快，快点——我快到了，嗯啊——”  
彼得催促着他，“再用力一点干我——深、深点——！唔，安东尼——”  
他被安东尼按住腰后，几乎直不起身来，彼得被干得透湿着眼泪，趴在对方的肩上。射精的时候没忍住又咬了安东尼一口，这让对方似乎说了一句“你现在真像只原形毕露的小狗”。然而彼得的脑子已经被过于猛烈的高潮冲得晕乎乎的。  
最后一句，他还能有些印象的，就是安东尼亲吻着他汗湿的侧脸，说：  
“生日快乐，帕克总裁。”


End file.
